


Within Temptations

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Brumuda Triangle, Self-Discovery, Ultimate Team, Web-Warriors team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think, being Spider-Man it's all great. When really it isn't, I've been paired with so many people. But now, there's a greater force out there and right now, I cannot stay. Silently I packed up things that would be necessary for this trip alone, I cannot take anyone else with me. It's part of my job, as the next Spider-man, to take this trip alone with no team to backup. Looking over my desk, there was a picture of my family. My large family. And it's still growing, but I cannot take it. Because if I fail then, I cannot come back. Taking off my watch, I left a note. A single note to them, leaving either White Tiger or Nova in charge. And the second team's leader is Chio, because I knew he would try to keep the team alive. Taking a deep breath, I laid down my web shooters. I won't need them where I am going. Pulling out my original web shooter, I placed them on my wrist. I am Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. I am on a self journey where no man can find me. I will learn to adapt, to thrive, and live as the long lost Spider-Man. "Good bye, friends. Take care of your selves. Don't bother finding me, you won't." Opening the window, I take one last look into our room. Turning back, I jump out following my spider instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series, which is a series that I haven't told anyone because I just now thought of it. Do tell me what you think, and hope you like this new story.

You would think, being Spider-Man it's all great. When really it isn't, I've been paired with so many people. But now, there's a greater force out there and right now, I cannot stay. Silently I packed up things that would be necessary for this trip alone, I cannot take anyone else with me. It's part of my job, as the next Spider-man, to take this trip alone with no team to backup.

Looking over my desk, there was a picture of my family. My large family. And it's still growing, but I cannot take it. Because if I fail then, I cannot come back. Taking off my watch, I left a note. A single note to them, leaving either White Tiger or Nova in charge. And the second team's leader is Chio, because I knew he would try to keep the team alive.

Taking a deep breath, I laid down my web shooters. I won't need them where I am going. Pulling out my original web shooter, I placed them on my wrist. I am Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. I am on a self journey where no man can find me. I will learn to adapt, to thrive, and live as the long lost Spider-Man.

"Good bye, friends. Take care of your selves. Don't bother finding me, you won't." Opening the window, I take one last look into our room. Turning back, I jump out following my spider instincts.

__________________

It took a long time, but I was finally away from New York City, now I am heading towards another town. I won't stay here long, because I am not needed here. It didn't take me long to web myself a bed in the highest trees.

Looking up in the star, I could see the Litter Dipper and Big Dipper looking down upon me. Gradians, look after Nova, since I won't be there to watch over him for now. Not until I survive this. I will follow the jungle, the winters storm, the blazing heat, to the hardest parts of earths time. I am Spider-Man, no Lizard, Goblin, Beetle, Trapster, Hunter, and Octopus can kill me. Because I will come back like a Phenix.

Closing my eyes, I dream of home. And not my empty heart, which panged me to no end.  
_______________________

Barely before the sun rose, I quickly take my leave. Not wanting to stay here any longer, I rushed away from the tree. By the time I got out of town or city, I was closer to my goal. I remember dreaming fighting something stronger than me, remember seeing it's cold eyes baring at me. Remembering it's teeth snipped at my body, ripping and tearing through muscles and bones. I still get shivers from it, but it keep reoccurring through my restless nights.

It took me days to get down to Florida, but when I did. I made it the best moment and my last moment as me. Because I won't be me after all this is done. Taking a deep breath, I walked down to the docks. Looking around, I see a small shanty boat, the same boat that was owned by my father.

I could feel strange looks but I didn't care, taking the keys out of the pack, I opened the door. I knew it hasn't been opened for a while, but I took my chances. Taking cautious footsteps in, I could see formulas all over the walls. Even on the ceiling, but it was the formula to the spider DNA in me. Then there was a wall written in another language, but it wasn't human. More animal like... Like a spider.

Soon the weird symbols started making words which formed sentences later. I took time learning and rereading what it says. At first it made no sense, that is until the fourth or fifth time, which finally clicked in.

Looking back around, through the windows I could see people gathering around. Knowing about my fathers work, I didn't want it going to someone like Goblin or someone just as evil. Grabbing something to cover the ruined curtains, locking the door, and putting the second key into the engine.

Dust exploded everywhere, until I restarted it one more time (more like four times). Which it rumbled and purred while I took the ship's controls. Driving out of the docks, I took it away from humanity, because this is something I must do alone. When I turned off the engine, I looked back over through the information. Taking my camera (which is water proof), I took crazy amounts of pictures of the formulas and many other things.

When I finished my collection, I began to clean the place up with my best abilities. That is until I heard a chopper. Moving the second and first layer of curtains, I could see SHEILD. The people must have contacted SHEILD, no matter, I wasn't going to stay here.

"Spider-Man, step out, right now. Your teams are worried." Suddenly, I could feel movement hit the boat. Damn it! I need to leave, looking around, I found a stick of dynamite and a lighter. A really old and rusted lighter but it was the best I got. Flicking it a couple more times, nothing came out. The boat moved more with each footstep, but I couldn't stay here. I can't let anyone have this information, No!

Flicking the lighter one more time, it lit up in flames, smiling darkly. I pulled the stick of dynamite closer to the flame, I could feel something bad was going to happen. Kicking the boats driving on, I kept it on course. Putting the lit dynamite on the floor, I grabbed my bag and started cutting a hole in the floor.

Just as I finished the hole, the door gave up. I saw my team but I didn't stay long, because I immediately went into the hole while they scramble on top. Pulling out a scuba mask on, I could see clearly with a few dashes of salt water in the mask. Seeing the boat went away from the direction I was going, I swam away. 'Please, team stay away. I must do this on my own.'

But the fight wasn't over, because Triton was already in front of me. 'Frick, Triton. Why don't you stay away?!' "Spider-Man, come back." I could hear the plead in his voice, but I shook my head against his idea. Knowing water will slow down my movements, I pulled out something. It was small, but he doesn't know it makes a big blast of light and loud sounds. That's when it erupted, with him being both blind and deaf, I quickly left. Swimming faster than him, but of course that's asking too much.

With his hands on my waist he pulled me up, which I gave him a solid punch. Then others grabbed me out of the water, but I didn't hold back. "Spider-Man, stand down. It's a direct order!" That's when I pulled a plan out, webbing two guys together, I fought my way out of the boat.

Then PowerMan and IronFist jumped in the mix. Dodging them as only to last long enough until I slip. I knew I haven't said a word, but I couldn't do it. Having the clear shot, I webbed IronFist and threw him over board, dropping low and sent PowerMan on the floor, I quickly caught Tritons punch and did my own which harmed him well enough to not move. Knowing the other will get here, I didn't wait. Trying to jump out into sea, but PowerMan grabbed my foot and dragged me back on the boat.

Sneering at him, I did a quick one, two. Meaning I webbed his face, and kneed him off the boat. Quickly I jumped off the boat like swan and dived. Counting their lost, I was finally pulled into a current, which it soon got rough. Holding my breath a bit longer, I swam back up and webbed myself an air bubble. Diving back down, I hold on tight to it as I waited for my spider sense to direct me to my next destination.

That's when I the currents got weaker, and soon I was force to float to the top. Looking behind me, I saw a wall full of dark clouds. But looking ahead, I know I made it to my new home. Alright Spidey sense don't fail me now.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything begins to unfollow, slowly of course. Updates might be slightly late, as I am doing doggie sitting. Though being paid decently well, but the dogs are bring old habits that I don't want to resurface. So update might be a bit slow.
> 
> Thank you for those who have commented, and thank you for the kudos! <3 it warms my heart to see people wanting to read my stories.

The first day staying, it took a long time finding the right trees to support my webbing space and my weight, though I have found around two or five old trees. All matured and native to this land. But this place, besides its popular name Bermuda Triangle, I call it junkyard. Because there was a lot of ruined things.

I'll call the trees my home until I find a more suitable place to really call home. But I searched half of the island for needs. That's when I saw this most beautiful place, there was this giant waterfall that took up 200 meters of space, small bunched up cherry blossom trees took over the top of the waterfall, and lastly bunch of bushes and flowers over took the jungle flooring. Ivy vines and leaves hung lowly and crosses over other vines.

Pulling out a small baggie that had my journal and pens. Taking them out, I drew out the scene, and lastly wrote about it. Never had I seen something so untouched by human hands. All untrimmed and wild. Looking in the water, I could see fish. Exotic and colorful fish, all bountiful and untamed. Nothing can compare to the untouched wild life, all alive. I could feel the earths heart beat from the leaves which I stand on, trees dancing through the calming winds, water flowing so naturally that no one could replicate.

Quickly, I grabbed my camera and took pictures of this place. Sadly though, I cannot stay long. Because there is something that haunt my dreams, that can make me vulnerable, sensitive, aware of everything around me. Maybe I'm over looking things, and make them too complexing but right now, this exact moment was the best moment in my life. But that something, that something lives here, that breaths the same exotic air I breath, drinks from the same waters as me, eats the same meals as me.

I can never let my guard down, because now, I'm in the wild life. It's survival of the fitness, and now I am no longer the predator, I am second rate. Hell maybe third rate, but I need to move. Taking my eyes away from the scenery, I repack everything away, and kept moving forward. When everything said and done, I made myself a map. Map of the mountains, plains, and much more. People think this place is small when in reality it's huge!

As the sun sit, I just finished the handful of berries I just gathered. I need to remake primitive weapons, spears, axes, and much more. Maybe I can be like Hawkeye, make a bow and arrows just to hunt really strong predators, use their skins for waterskins (to hold water), clothing (incase spandex shreds), or any other things that I would need.

Wow, I am way out of my league. But it's good idea to plan ahead. 'Team, please don't bother finding me. I have to prove I am the leader, leader to something a lot stronger than me. I need to do this.' Closing my eyes, I dreamt of my family, friends, and hope. Hope to get out of here before everything goes to shambles. Hope to live the next day. Hope everyone is okay after my attack. 'I'm sorry friends.'   
________________________

"I want to know, why Spider-Man was attacking my team and his team. I want to know what's so special about that shanty boat. Someone give me answers." With the latest missing person Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker. We don't know what's gone into him, but we realize he doesn't want us to follow, it was stated clearly in the note. And now this is only proving he doesn't want us to follow. But why?

"Sir, there are formulas on the walls, flooring, and some strange writing in another language, which we are currently trying to find what language it is. But until then, we are stuck in the dark." Thank god for Coulson for being so patient with us and to others. If it wasn't for him, we would be in shambles, in flames.

With the meeting dismissed, we all went separate paths. I went back into our room, still finding the note.

"Dear Friends,  
By the time you see this note, I will already be somewhere else away from SHEILD and from the world that we know of today. I will leave either Nova or White Tiger to be the leader for Ultimates. The leader for Web-Warriors would have to be Iron Spider, he has proven himself worthy as a leader as myself. Do give him the same as you have given to me.

Listen, there is something more dangerous than I am. And it has haunt my dreams, leaving me vulnerable to everything around me. It made me very aware of someone or something more powerful than the Collector. I must do this alone, please follow this one last order from me.

Do not follow me, where I am going is a place where you cannot follow. Trust me, it's survival of the fitness and none of you are ready for that. You have live in a social life, as much as that pleases me. But we as humans have it easy, but where I am going, I wouldn't have been able to keep you safe.  
  
Please, guys and girls, don't follow me.

-From Spider-Man"

Where is he going, that we cannot follow.


	3. Spider Language

I only have days until the battle can begin. After my journey to the old ships and aircrafts. I found a lot of things which would prove useful. Lots of people think boats sink in the Bermuda Triangle, and they would be correct. Recently, I found the USS Cyclops, though not completely destroyed but well enough that it won't move.

So I took the time to search it, and I found a lot of goodies that searchers would love to have. I only took what I needed and that was mainly clothing (jackets and such), med kit (dear god Dr. Banner would love to have this), food packets (though I doubt it's good), and a compass. Somehow through my discovery I found an old record player, and a few records that are not broken. But there's this one record that is way younger than the others. Almost newer? Rupert Holmes... But his song was created in 1900's... Why would it be on a 1800's ship?

Maybe, I wasn't the original spider. Or it could be that creature with its long, thin, and lean body. Maybe it came to the main land in search of some better music, because these records are obviously worn down. I searched until there was no more to explore, and when I went home with my loot, I ordered them from greatest to weakest.

As night time approaches, I spun my web cocoon around the littler branches, twigs, leaves, feathers... You know what, almost everything my hands can hold, I made it with my cocoon. That does include stones, because not everything can be light. Crawling in my den, I didn't dare step out in the shadows. These are not the shadows I used to grow up in New York, Queens. These shadows are dangerous, they hide things far more dangerous than me. But it's only a matter of time before this battle happens.

Closing my eyes, I dreamed of my enemy. With its lean body towering over my tiny body. It's been centuries since we last fought, I know it centuries because I would have past memories that are from the other Spider-men which they fought their greatest enemies, know to man and known to mystic creatures. And now, I will fight my strongest enemy known to man, but none to men.

I could hear it's soft voice, that can send shivers through my body, echo through the jungle. I could hear it's smile, while I hide in my cocoon throughout hours at night. Hearing it's careful steps towards me, knife like hands lays carelessly over my head while I sleep. With one sweeping motion, I woke up startled. Barely seeing the sun rise. 'You will lose it, but sanity isn't something to brag nor to share.'  
_________________________

"Oh my flarging god, I don't even understand a single word! It's not even alien language, even my helmet isn't understanding this bullshit!" Everyone thought I would understand it, but like I told them. It isn't alien language, or other wise my helmet would've already translated it to English.

Roughly sitting down with a loud 'huff' sound coming from my mouth. Coulson apparently heard my yelling. "So if it isn't english language nor alien language, then what is it?" Curse him, curse this stupid language. That's when my helmet spoke.

'This is earths language. It's just far older than human English. It's animal language, they were the first ones to speak, this animal is smart, learned the way of writing.'

Looking at it, I walked closer to inspect it. I could hear there questions but right now, I don't care. Touching the rock, I could hear a 'hum' sound. It was welcoming, but I could feel the smooth stone turn jagged from the rough handling, word indent rough. "No, it's earth's language. But it isn't human language. It's actually animal language, and this animal is smart. Craving the words into this stone." Stating to myself more than to them, but then I recognize a little spider symbol. Then an idea came to my head.

"Hey, Flash. Mind to come over here?" That's when Coulson looked at me. "Nova, what are you doing?"

Looking at him, I said this. "Trust me, Coulson. You will catch my drift real soon." When Flash came over, I asked him "Do you understand what this says?" He gave me this unimpressed look, without looking he started speaking. "Yeah, I can. What can't you? No matter, it says 'To those whom see this, my name is known throughout history but commonly known as Spider Grandmother. Greatest of my time, and still great but children, I am weak now. I write this to you, there will be a time where you must leave your home, leave your families, and fight to your dying breath. Either you succeed or not, I hope Minerva blesses your souls. Your greatest enemy will rise, it is your job to take it down, or all that lives will die by its hands. I cannot tell you of your enemy but I wish you luck.'"

We all looked at him, "What? I read it correctly. Or are you still confused?"  
Nodding at him, he signed. "Alright, where can I start... You see Spider Grandmother is well.... You know what here. Native Americans have traditionally depicted spiders. The Native American Lakota people's oral tradition also includes a spider-trickster figure, which is known by several names. As chronicled in the legend of The "Wasna" (Pemmican) Man and the Unktomi (Spider), a man encounters a hungry spider family, and the hero Stone Boy is tricked out of his fancy clothes by Unktomi, a trickster spider figure. The spider is also present as the deity Iktomi, which is occasionally depicted in this form. In Native American mythology, the spider is also seen in the legend about the birth of the constellation Ursa Major. The constellation was seen as seven men transformed into stars and climbing to paradise by unrolling a spider's web. The Hopi have the creation myth of Spider Grandmother. In this story, Spider Grandmother thought the world into existence through the conscious weaving of her webs. Spider Grandmother also plays an important role in the creation mythology of the Navajo, and there are stories relating to Spider Woman in the heritage of many Southwestern native as a powerful helper and teacher. That is only one piece of spider mythology. Spiders were known by many names, not by just us but other countries as well."

When he stop we all gave him this look. That's when I said this "Is this why Peter left? But who is 'the greatest enemy'?" Almost like this, Flash respond. "Nova, seriously. What are spider's main enemies? There's the Wasp, Birds, Pray Mantis, and some others. But also think about mythology, goddess and gods had enemies that correspond to themselves, Athena is represented as a owl (even though owls and Athena have something between them) and Arachne was a lovely lady who later turned into a spider after killing herself because Athena destroyed her weaving, tapestry, and loom."

"So where's Peter?" I could see Coulson having this look. "He is in Bermuda Triangle. Alive we are not sure."

"I know Peter is alive. Because he isn't just one spider, he is multiple of spiders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have an idea on who the enemy Spider Grandmother plus Flash was talking about?


	4. Hottentotsgot, God of Khio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure out what Spider-Man's new enemy? If so, don't worry I won't count the name, just the species. So now 'It' has a name, it's name is Hottentotsgot. Or formally known as God of Khio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest is still being developing right now. But this is a preview of what has yet to come. 
> 
> [EDIT]: THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED! :) btw, happy Fourth of July~

I was barely even awake when my cocoon was attacked, by whom I didn't care. I was already gone, I knew I stayed there for too long. It has found me, I need to get it away from me. Rushing through the jungle, I have fought tooth and nail against Spiders common enemy with humans and others. Now, I'm fighting my own battle.

Turning around, I could see its big rounded eyes look upon my spider soul. With its long arms, hands like a jagged knife, long stick like body. Some of you might be thinking, 'Is it Thanos?' No, but I wished. You see, Thanos is big, strong, and is in outer space. I'm in a jungle, though many of spiders enemies don't exactly live in jungles. They live in more of a forest biome.

"Hey, big and ugly. Pick on someone who is your size and that isn't me!" Shooting my web further away from it, though I am starting to now call 'it' as 'Bobby'. Dunno why, but it makes it better any saying 'it' for 'it'. Seeing Bobby turn its head towards me, it rushes with its four extremely long legs. That's when I heard its cries rang through the jungle. "You fool, I am not your primitive human so called 'Bobby'. I am a god, I am Hottentotsgot! God of Khio! And you will die for your presence and misbehavior towards a god!"

Okay, scratch that, Hottentotsgot. Dear god what kind of name is that? "I don't see a god, I see an insect who happened to maybe jumped in the Hudson River and to get mutated into an even uglier self." If there ever a time I wished I learned how to shoot a gun, today would be that day. But even then, the bullets wouldn't have killed Hottentotsgot. Okay, I need to shorten that name. Like Khio. Yeah, Khio sounds better, but it sounds like something I might've read in some middle eastern mythology. Maybe?

Don't know and currently don't care. "Let's dance Khio the bugman."

* * *

 

"So, who ever the enemy is, they might be dead." Stated to myself, hoping that it was gone and we don't have to worry about it but our luck is running thin. Losing our leader to some self quest, realizing that this thing might have weaken 'Spider Grandmother', and lastly we cannot send a message to our leader since he hitched a ride to Bermuda Triangle.

"No. If this thing that Spider Grandmother which she has said 'is alive'. But let's say it is dead, simple we wouldn't feel this dread. Here, we are spiders through DNA. Spidey is either full or nearly full of spider DNA. Meaning he knows if this is true or not, besides that, this little bitty shanty boat holds all the answers." Looking at Flash, who apparently knows everything by this point. I thought a jock like him wouldn't be this smart, I take back some of the things I thought about him.

"See on the walls, these are formulas. What kind, I have no clue but I bet Iron spider does. Besides that, see this little symbol here." Looking down, I could see a misshaped spider, but it was designed weirdly. "This is a spider symbol, meaning who ever owned this boat created the radioactive spider DNA. And this person left a symbol that only people like us, spider people, know." Knowing Flash was right again, but I could see the others were doubting. But this wouldn't be the first time for me, because the Nova police sent a signal to my dad. I know a lot about symbols, so this wouldn't surprise me.

Almost like they could read my mind, I turned to see Iron Spider there. Or more known as Cho. "Cho, is Flash right?" I questioned him, hoping he would say 'no' but once again our luck is running dry. "Yes, Flash is right about the symbol, formula, and the enemy Spider-Man must be fighting."

I knew right then, don't question spiders. I could hear the dread in his voice, but he quickly shook it off and went back rewriting the formula in a journal. I'm pretty sure when Spidey come back, he has a lot of explaining to do. And besides that, he would kill for information like this.  
  
That's when Sandman, or known as Flint, walked in as the other members of Spidey's New Warriors appeared behind him. I could see he is curious, finally shaking off the fear, I began to debrief them about the information that is gathered. "We don't know if Spidey is alive or not. But many of the Web-Warriors say he is alive. -" that was when I got cut off from Flint. I keep forgetting he is made of sand. "Spider-Man is alive. I can feel him running, fighting, and surviving on the beach. Besides that, I can hear and feel his heart beat." This left everyone stunned. Why must I forget that Sandman is made of SAND! Of course, at least someone can prove Spidey is alive. Okay, good. Score one point to us?

Whatever, seeing all their looks I knew there were questions. "Does anyone else have questions?" Like this hands were raised high in the air. Signing softly, I answered questions.

"Do we have a plan to bring Spider-Man back?"  
"Currently no, we don't have a plan. But we are thinking on how to get him back. Next."  
"Did the boat had anything else we should know about?"  
"I told you as much as I know. But there was a, we can say a note but not really a not. More like a stone note. Anywho, someone by the name of Spider Grandmother, warned her 'children' about their enemy. And as far as we got, Spidey is more likely fighting said enemy while we speak."

"Wait, Flint is made of sand. Why can't we send him to fetch Spider-Man?"  
Looking at whoever said it. I mentally had to think about it. It would good, but it would also be bad. Because Spidey might be in a fight, now a fight can go both ways. One hand he could be winning or he could be losing. But knowing him, he has a plan to defeat this creature.

"Because a fight can go both way, besides that I don't know if Sandman can even make it to the other side without harming others with the rough storms. So not wanting to cause casualties, we won't try that."

Taking a deep breath, softly. I questioned one last time. "Anyone else with questions?" Seeing everyone silent and marinating with their answers, I conclude that 'no, we have no more question.' "You are all dismissed."

Seeing everyone get up and leave or stay with either the teams or agent Coulson. I knew, this was only the beginning.


	5. Khio, the dead preying mantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed Preying Mantis! Then you are correct!   
> Song: The night the lights went out in Georgia- Reba McEdnit(?)

"You sir, need a therapist. So you can talk about your non-godly powers. Because I'm pretty sure a preying mantis can't mistaken himself as a god. A demigod, sure but a god. Dear lord no." Jumping from its rough hits. That is until, he somehow turned my watch on. Just one solid hit, one enough to knock me back, enough to sent me flying through the air. Aiming at the tree, I took my shot carefully. When I finally got to hang upside down I began to speak again.

"The judge in the town has blood on his hands. Charging on a make believed trial." Saying this, I dodged more of his attacks. "When I rule thissss world, I will get rid of Spidersssss like you! And I will make everyone watch as I tear piecessss off of you. And I shall watch you suffer!" Wow, heard of whispering. "You really need to learn inside voices. Because I'm pretty sure the whole world has heard you yelling. I think you woke up the Russians. You really shouldn't wake up the Russians. They aren't nice."

Dodging another slice from his hand (?) as it went to my left. Soon it was switched. I knew I wouldn't last long, but I need to hold a bit longer. Looking around quickly, I could see black muck just about four-ish blocks. Like this, I had one shot, and only one. Like this I took my chances. Swing past him, I jumped from tree to tree. Moving closer and closer, until 'SNAP' sound rang through the semi-quiet forest. Tumbling to the floor, I was closer to the pit than I ever had.

Looking over, I could tell it was several feet in length and maybe height. Looking behind, I could see Khio rushing at me cautiously and deadly. 'Why must it be prey mantises?! Why couldn't it be bats?! Or other spiders?!' Thinking out loud, but right now my only option is to wait for the right moment.

Silently, I count down from twenty seconds. It wasn't fast but I had to time this just right. If I timed it too early, Khio could strike at me and possibly kill me. If timed too late, not only Khio but also I would be forcefully pulled along to our painful death.

Just as he got so close, I know time is coming down to ten seconds. Smiling to myself, I had to make this one last joke. "I choose you grimer! Used tackle!" Quickly, I dodged Khio's attack, jumping above his head. With my feet just behind his back, I smiled darkly, saying this "Good bye, Khio. I had fun but we don't have long to chat." Using enough power in my legs, I forcefully pushed him in the black muck. Landing swiftly, but I snapped my foot. By snapping, I mean broke my foot into three. Ouch!

Looking back, I could see Khio's struggle, but he kept sinking slowly. Besides that, it smelled of poison. If Khio didn't suffocate by drowning, then he would more like suffocate by toxic gasses. Leaving him behind, I limped my way back to my ruined nest. Not realizing my watch is on and on mute. But I couldn't focus on that, I had a broken foot to cast up. Using whatever I could gather, I wrapped my foot up in ruined webbing but enough to tightly make a misshaped cast.

Having my pack ready, I took whatever I had gathered. Told you I wouldn't stay for long. Taking a deep breath, I dived in rough waters. Floating aimlessly, I swam further and further away from the island. Just as the currents started to pick up, I made myself a bubble web to hold oxygen bubbles. Silently I could hear this song, 'That's the night the lights went out in Georgia. That's the night that they hanged an innocent man.'

Your right, they did hang an innocent man. But that man had to be a boy before the boy can make a decision. Taking my chances, I began my trek to home.


	6. Blood is thicker than water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the villain has to come back. 
> 
> helixConundrum: "Hmm. I don't think the Mantis is dead just yet. If it was a God, it was a pretty weak one."
> 
> You are correct he isn't dead but was only temporarily stopped. But now he has arisen to the new challenge. Will Spider-Man stop this? Will he ever wake up?

Here we are, with an unconscience Spider-Man, clutching on a giant web. He floated for five hours straight. Though we had tracked his watch, sometimes it would bring us to three random spots. But we did find him in the Mississippi River. JJJ labeled this as a victory, and had it title as "Spider-Man no more!". Which struck us to no end, hell, no one found nor seen him when he was floating in the river. But people did see a huge white thing floating in the water.

But many did say, he was floating upside down like a spider. We were surprise how he didn't drown, but of course we couldn't pull him away from the huge web. It got to the point where we left it where it was until we saw how bad his leg was. With the X-rays, we found his foot broke into three. Learning of this, we immediately cut Peter from his web. Which took a while, luckily enough Peter was out cold, so he couldn't argue nor strain himself.

When he was back on the TriCarrier, we sent him to the medical wing. Which doctors study the cast like form. We thought his leg would be infected but instead it wasn't. From the doctors, they said his web protected itself from outside waters and the web absorb any inside waters (such as sweat).

But what did caught our attention was his DNA, because it was mutating. From the stress level alone, him being alone, and surviving like a spider. But that fight, we didn't think it would a giant preying mantis. Much less someone named Hottentotsgot. Like this we waited for Spidey to wake up, but met with nothing. No indication for his awakening, nor how long he would be asleep. But his healing abilities were increasing by second that passes.

"It would be wise to sleep now, while you still can. I will have Dr. Curt tell you when he is awake." Seeing Director Fury standing by the door was enough, besides I agree we need our rest. Besides Spidey is home, though it wouldn't make sleeping an easier.

But I knew we all were agreeing without saying anything. Like this, we walked out the medical wing and head to our rooms.   
____________

Through the darkness of the lonely forest, the greatest battle laid upon man, given up by a foul move. Many hours, the Hottentotsgot was only building his way back up to the surface.

That is until, the fog around the Bermuda Triangle gave away. Thus the battle isn't finished, it was only the start. Seeing his arm like hand reach through the black muck, the thunder lessened. Slowly piece by piece, Khio was free from his liquid prison for a few hours.

"I will get you spider! Mock me in my own home. But it'ssss only just the beginning. I will take your home, family, and everything you care about. All to watch you suffer from your ignorance. I make thissssss promise to you."

The night was young, but blood run thicker than water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to spoil too much of the story. Do tell me what you think.


	7. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for another really short chapter. But I needed a talk between Nick Fury and Spider-Man. Do tell me how I do on that. (Still working the kinks out of that)

I dreamt of nothing, I feel no pain, I can't think of anything. It's been all a blur, from the time I got to the forest like jungle then to underwater. I now know what Ariel the little mermaid feel, well some what. But to sleep underwater, I know I was holding onto that web, because it had tons of air for me, but to sleep underwater wasn't something I thought I could do.

Maybe my bad luck can be good luck. Maybe being part spider isn't that bad, sure there are down sides, but breathing underwater with my web is a plus if I will ever take it.

Taking in a deep breath, I could smell chemicals, medicine, and my misery. Just lovely, heaven better not be a hospital. Or other wise, I will fucking snap my own neck to not be here. "I would suggest you don't do that, Spider-Man." Snapping my eyes open, I could see Nick Fury looking extremely displeased. Who would blame him, his best minor hero slash three team leader disappears after causing a whole lot of shit.

"Maybe you could shed some light into this situation. Why did you leave the Academy, attack my best agents, and destroy evidence? Which your father may or may not have created the genetic altered spider." Hearing this, yeah I done fucked up. Signing, I know there is no way for me to jump out of the window in time. Besides that, I know my foot hasn't completely healed just yet. "Because there is something stronger than the Collector and his brother. Someone stronger than Thanos. And I keep having dreams of past Spider-Men doing this, and no, originally I didn't want to take part in all that. But the lady insists I take out the enemy. Which happens to be a giant preying mantis, known as Hottentotsgot, God of Khio."

Waiting for a bit, I slowly lifted myself up. Besides I didn't want to yawn in a middle of a story. "Your agents attacked me when I specifically said 'Do not follow me.' Besides that, I destroyed the ship because I didn't want to enemy to find that boat in the first damn place. Knowing the formula, and knowing them they would want to replicate the spider shit again. And then do it purposely on someone else who might be a Hydra agent or someone stronger. And I didn't want to risk it into their hands." I had to ignore on how dumb it sounds, but I was being completely honest. What if Hydra got their hands on that boat before I even got the keys to it? Then what, shrug it off and move on, hell no.

It was silent for a few good minutes. "They are your team, Spider-Man. And you are their leader, start acting like one. Stop running away from your team, they need you, not us, nor SHEILD. But you alone." Like this he walked out the doors, leaving me to my thoughts.

He was right, but he is also wrong. I don't want my team to get injured because of my stupid self, even if I did harm them. Because this Khio guy is stronger than Cap and Hulk together, a bit smarter than Iron Man and Iron Spider together. Know you he is mixed up with a lot of people I know of, but again. He is stronger than me. I had to think of a plan, I had to be the prey while he was the Hunter. Even if I was to run away alone or to fight him, it would only resort into something I couldn't contain.

But because of my stupid self, I left my team here alone for how ever long I was gone for. I hope they don't hate me forever because of my stupid self. At least they didn't have to die. At least. Thank god for that.

Closing my eyes, I went right back to sleep dreaming of my safe teammates.


	8. Embracing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a little sneak peek into another story. This one will be where their powers some how turned off. Don't ask, because I don't know. 
> 
> Song: Spider-Man theme song 3 (moive) *original*

When I woke up I was greeted with multiple faces. Basically I was faced with my team, who were all either around, near, or really close to my face. "Welcome to the world of living, Webhead." Yes, thank you Nova. I could hear his tone that wasn't good, and yeah I know. I messed up but it was for the better good. That's when everyone came rushing at me. Some threw questions at me left and right, until Nova whistled loudly for everyone to shut up.

Thank you Buckethead. Signing loudly, I knew I had questions I had to answer. "Please, one at a time. And questions start now." Soon enough my team started in an orderly fashion line of questions, which I answer individually. By the time everything is said and done, and no more questions were being asked that's when I questioned this.

"Why am I your team leader?" Looking up everyone had confused looks. Everyone was silent, I know why. Because no one had a reason, that is until Vulture broke the silence. "Because you lead us from ourselves, to enemies, training, and sometimes teaching us lessons that we might already knew or didn't." Hearing this, everyone started nodding their head but somehow that wasn't good enough. But it's currently what I got.

But Vulture wasn't done, no he had a lot more to say. "Because we trust you, you had taught us to trust you and ourselves. Even to our own team members, some who were forged together and some who were already together." After waiting for Vulture someone else picked up where he left off.

"You taught us to never second doubt ourselves. If there's a will then there's a way. That every tunnel has an enter and exit. That if the path is blocked we create our own. And that we are a team." Turning my head to the voice I could see Dagger was the one who had spoken. But then it was taken by Power Man. "You told us that you had our backs, and we have told you that we had yours. You taught us honesty, fearless when it comes down to the bitter end, and how to fight even without our powers."

_ ((A/N: That sentence that Power Man said will be another story~ I'll let you move forward, just keep your eyes peeled for that story really soon~)) _

"You showed much more than words can describe friend. You have second thoughts right now." Iron Fist spoke least to say, but he was right. I second doubted myself, and now I'm not sure how to explain this. Seeing everyone's look on me, I know I am caught in a pickle. "That you are correct, IronFist. But yet, I wasn't honest to you, both as a team leader and as a friend. And that's where I will explain to you. So listen up, it's a long story and confusing to say the least."

Seeing them all gathered around but sitting on the floor. "It started four to five months ago when I started having weird dreams, these dreams were always confusing but somehow I feared them. How at the time, I didn't understand, but now I do. It would show me people, men, women, and children fighting creatures of mythology or gods or goddess. But before then, I was able to hear a voice. It was old and worn but dubbed with fear and sorrow. The voice spoke among the line 'I'm sorry to send you on your way without any real training. But take this and it should lead you where you need to go.' At first I didn't understand."

  
"It spoke in riddle, but it somehow made sense. I heard the voice a few times, each time it told a story. It was the same story but with different characters, plot, motives, and reasoning. Sometimes different endings if lucky. But it always said this 'You must leave your home children, great darkness is awakening, the goddess isn't happy. She is raging war upon the horror able creatures of the dark. To show true leadership, you must let go and leave. Even if it means centuries.' And I would see these people dressing up in Spider-Man outfits. Each standing their ground against their true greatest enemy. Each one was different, there was a little girl going against a god. A boy no younger than ten fighting a Hellhound. A woman fighting against a goddess and a giant Owl. And lastly a man, he himself was fighting an army of mythological creatures, gods, and goddesses."

  
Seeing their eyes shine a bit, I agree. My eyes did shine when I saw them fight like no tomorrow. But then remembering how they died was painful to say the least. "But even with themselves, they didn't win. The girl died by a lightening strike to the heart. The woman eaten to death. Boy died from blood lost. And the man died like Achilles heel. And there more, each being sent to their own deaths. It was painful to even see, hear, touch, feel, and knowing I will go down like them. But there was one child who didn't fight. Instead he stood there watching his enemy walk up to his front door steps. The child didn't beg nor asked for mercy. Instead he wished to die in peace, knowing his family was safe. But the creature didn't kill him, no he killed the child's family instead. The creature told him 'When you learn how to fight like a man, find me. But every time you gain someone in the family, I will come back and kill them in front of you until you snap.'"

I knew this was going to get bad. Because I knew what the child did. I didn't want to go down like that. "The child who stood there like stone didn't more. Nor spoke to the creature. The child walked back inside his empty home, grabbed the knife, and came back out. The creature thought he had the kid in his dark grasp. But instead the child killed himself. He said 'For something so dark and mean wished to fight me, can follow me. Killing my family does nothing for you, doesn't give you any gain for that, this only makes it less harder to do this.' Like that the child sliced his neck wide open for the whole world to see. The creature didn't move nor did he speak. But when the child stop breathing, all the creature could do was eat him and his dead family."

Closing my eyes, I could see his blood paint the floors and my mind. But it wasn't it. "I didn't wished to see you or anyone else get that harmed. I didn't want to see the lifeless souls in your eyes. I knew I wouldn't handled it, so instead I took the fight to him. Hottentotsgot, God of Khio. Or more commonly known as Preying Mantis. That was why I left, that is way I wrote that letter incase if I couldn't finished him off. Because I didn't want to see, hear, taste, or to even smell death in the air."

It wasn't long until everyone was hugging me, I didn't want to drag them into this. I could feel their embrace comforting me, calming me, and enhancing my six senses. I didn't need to hear their thoughts because I already knew what they thought.


	9. What about now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't update often, but I had to take a break. And had to write down the fight because I really want to make the next chapter longer but everything on paper looks long but on computer is looks shorter which annoys me. 
> 
> But do tell me what you think? Will they win or fail?

It was days since Spider-Man's fight, and what we can see. He was different, stronger, faster, and something else. What it was we didn't know, but it was strong and it some how connected us together. That was until SHEILD's alarm went off.

It blared roughly through our ears. Rushing through the academy, we got to the head of the Tri-Carrier. Seeing every agent rushing through the already crowed room was enough to say 'Code red.'

Normally we hand the code red to the Avengers, but they were on a different mission themselves. We could men and women screaming several blocks away from us, not only that but the sound of guns made through my mind. "Get your asses to sector B." Nodding we left, not sure who the enemy was, but right now we need to stop them before something darker happens. By the time we got there, I could see blood gushed through the whole room, parts of human bodies littered the floor, not only that but a huge collection of bullets laid among the floor with its respected owners.

But what had my true attention was a gigantic preying mantis, seeing him slice through the walls like it was nothing made me fear for everyone's safety. Before anyone could do anything, the giant preying mantis grabbed one of SHEILD's soldiers and just simply ate him, hearing his pained screams echo through out the bloodily room was enough to make my stomach shake uneasily. It wasn't just that, it was enough, but to hear bones break through every crunch, muscles rip like beef jerky or a sheet of paper, and the the harsh sound of blood hitting the floor put my nerves on edge.

Apparently I wasn't the only one, Luke looked like he was going to be sick. Ava looked weary, Danny appears to look calm but I know deep inside he wasn't calm about this preying mantis. And many others looked hesitated and unsure what to do. But Peter on the other hand looked angry. By the time Khio was done eating his meal, he turned in our direction. "You may run little spider, but you can't hide from me. Because everything will end in your destruction and I shall rule over this puny planet. Wiping out the extinction of spiderssssss everywhere. So letssss thissss rule the day, I, Hottentotsgot the God of Khio, will end your pathetic life on earth and the day of my ruling!"

Seeing Khio take a large breath and screeched at us almost sent us flying. But somehow we stood our ground as his screeching ended. "Alright team let show this asshat the door!" Never in my life have I heard Peter cruse at the villain nor use it to directly at them. Nor whatever action we will use. But for once I agree with you Peter. Hearing this, everyone around us said "Team New Ultimates! Go!" Rushing in different directions, we picked our partners and began our attack on Khio.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Khio, the Gigantic Preying Mantis.

My partners were Nova and White Tiger. Looking at them, I saw fear. Seeing them look like this, it made me feel anger. I hate seeing my friends look at that thing, hate seeing them look like they fear. I defended them, I show them there's nothing to be afraid of, and now I'm going to have to prove it. That's when I said this, "Everyone, don't get attack by its arms! It's sharp!" That when I began to move, soon everyone moved.

Taking my left, Nova was just above me and White Tiger was right behind me. Seeing them dodge some of the hits from Khio, I know we need to get rid of those arms. Looking at my team one last time, I started thinking of a plan. That's when White Tiger got in front of me, taking the hit from Khio. Feeling the blood drain out of me, seeing her arms gushing out blood, seeing Khio's arms strike through her shoulders, but was stopped by solid bones. I felt anger, at myself and Khio. Taking my chances, I rushed forward. But I was stopped because Khio threw White Tiger at me. Which I gracefully caught. By that, I mean we're both flying but I have her in front of me.

I knew her shoulders were injured greatly, while I was thinking, I didn't realize how I stopped us. I was so focused onto stopping Khio, that I some home ripped off my sleeves and wrapped them on White Tiger's bleeding arms. I knew she was grateful, and right now we need to stop him.

That's when my eyes landed on IronFist. "IronFist! PowerMan! Take out his arms, they are his only weapon! But watch out!" Like this, they rushed, criss crossing hoping to confuse the enemy, but that's when I look at my web warriors. "Web warriors, web his feet down!" Turning my attention up, I yelled "Nova, attack from above. Aim for his eyes!"

"New Warriors, attack his wings! Rip them out if you have to!" Just like this everyone moved in synced with one and another. Looking back at White Tiger. "Do you want left or right?" Seeing her expression, she choose left. Pulling her up, we ran at him in full force. "It's one thing if you attack me, but it's another if you attack my friends! Khio, your world will end by our hands." Seeing IronFist karate chop one arm off, PowerMan ripping the other off, Web Warriors webbing his feet to the floor (even thought they someone get out), Wings were falling to the floor, and now the punch of the century. Pulling my hand back, we did a solid punch enough that it broke his jaw.

Jumping back with White Tiger in my arms, Khio fell. But as he began to move, Nova shot plasma light into his eyes, rendering him blind. We need to kill him, I know that, and the others know this. Walking forward after putting White Tiger down, I grab his claw, and with a full thrust. It drove so far into his skull, it stab through the roof of his mouth, that hung limp.

By that time, everything was over. We won, I know we did. Because my symbol glow brightly, as my vision fade. When everything around me darken, I saw Grandmother Spider.

"You did well, young Spider. As well as all of you." Turning around I saw other versions of me. Seeing them look around, I understood. "You have made me proud, for this. I will make it where no one, except you, to remember."

That's when she spoke again before I completely left. "What has been done, is reverse. For that no one except us to remember our victory."

"Head!" What? Opening one eye, I saw my team. Looking at White Tiger, I saw she wasn't injured. Signing in relief, I made some type of sound to say 'yes?'

"I don't know what you did to cause yourself to knock out. But next time, take a break before Ava punch you in the chest." Nodding my head, I agreed. Resting my head back, I didn't say another word. I knew my head hurts, my voice also hurts. How I don't know.

Soon I was release, and I headed to sleeping quarters. Looking at the bed, it was something so holy, that I climb in and I was almost out. Apparently I didn't notice my friends giving me this look like 'Your crazy son.' But really I was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Shot in the dark - Within Temptation


End file.
